Shiro Yasahiro
This is Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's Page. Pls don't edit without my permission ^_^ Appearance Shiro is quite small for a 13 year old he usually wears a blue sweater with a white shirt underneath it, his hair is usually messy and reaches to his waist. His hair color is blue with pink that gradients around his shoulders to his waist, he has blue eyes with pink gradient on the top, he usually wears two hair clips one with a yellow moon and one with a blue star that is usually on the right side of his hair. On the left he usually covers his left eye with his hair, rumors states that the reason why he covers his left eye is because he has the marking of his actual father. He also wears a choker with his family crest, and blue headphones with pink ear pads and purplish glasses. When it's school Shiro will wear a White Uniform (details about it later) icy blue shirt underneath the uniform, his hair is tied into a ponytail that reaches his waist, he has a yellow moon hair clip on the right side of his hair and a blue moon hair clip on the left side to hold the hair covering his eye. On the left side he also wears a eye patch and this is where the rumor really kicks in, you could see a somewhat big marking around his left eye but Shiro claims that is really nothing. He wears a choker with his family crest, and the blue headphones with the pink ear pads around his choker and purplish glasses. Personality Personality Shiro Yasahiro used to be a happy and always talkative he really enjoys playing with his friends and siblings, but all of that changed when Shiro was 7. He had this sickness that has affected him a lot, he still has the sickness but it wasn't that aggressive then it used to be. Doctors stated to his family that the sickness has altered Shiro's personality,and he will never become his normal self again. Currently Shiro is a very shy and a non-talkative boy. He is usually nervous when people tries to talk with him, to make matters worse hes quite popular at his school and tons of people really wants to speak with him, but they can't really since Shiro will always tries to hide from them. Shiro does have some friends that are usually around him, but he only says 1 - 3 sentences and that's all, this also goes with his family,he only says 1 - 3 sentences. His family is currently trying to find a way to cure Shiro, trying to make him his normal self again. After 3 years he is somewhat back to his normal self but that quickly changed however after his parents and 12 other siblings were killed,he is shocked and depressed that they died,but overtime he gotten a bit better with the help of Shiromi. Relationships Shiromi Sonosuke: Shiro's best friend and closest confidant,he really happy Shiromi is alive. he doesn't know that Shiromi likes him. Aiko Kokoro: They are best friends,they really get along with each other. Akira Hisoka: They are best friends,they really get along with each other. Haru Kazuki: They are best friends,they really get along with each other. Keitaro Shintaro: ???????. Sonia Yasahiro: Shiro's older sister, he is very happy that she still lives Shiroko Yasahiro: Shiro's twin sister, he is very happy that she still lives. Celestia Yasahiro: One of the oldest siblings,he is hoping she is still alive. Masaru Yasahiro: Shiro's oldest brother, he think his older brother his somewhat creepy,He is quite unsure what happened to him. Kyosuke Yasahiro: Shiro's older brother,he is hoping he is still alive. Karen Yasahiro: One of the oldest siblings,He is quite unsure what happened to her. Kokichi Yasahiro: Shiro's Oldest Brother,he is quite unsure what happened to him. Mother - He really loved his mother, he is very sad after she died. Father - He really loved his father, he is very sad after he died. ??? - He really never knew his first father since his first father died before he ever get to met him,he is currently wondering who his first father is. The 12 other relatives - Shiro really cared for them, he is very sad after they died. Xheb Lnznfuveb - ...Ur vf fbzr ubj pbzsbegnoyr jvgu uvz,abg gb nalbar ryfr va uvf snzvyl gub. Routine *8:00 AM : Shiro goes to school. *8:30 AM : He goes to the right side of the school and talks with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka while they walk. *8:35 AM : He goes to the washroom. *8:40 AM : He goes to his classroom hallway and speaks with Shiromi Sonosuke. *8:45 AM : He enters his classroom and sits there until he gets his language assignments. After he gets them he does his language assignments. *9:25 AM : After he finishes his language he either does work he hasn't finished or ask his teacher to get some more work. *9:55 AM : After he finishes his assignments he will either read or play games with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *10:05 AM : He then goes outside of the school and talks with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *10:20 AM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his classroom hallway. *10:25 AM : He enters his classroom and sits there until he gets his math assignments. *10:30 AM : He then ask his teacher to go to his other classroom,where he usually gets help and do his math assignments. *11:30 AM : He finishes his math and goes back to his actual classroom and talks with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *11:35 AM : He grabs his work and puts it into his locker then gets ready for lunch time. *11:40 AM : He goes to the lunchroom and eats. *12:00 PM : He goes outside and talks with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *12:30 PM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his french classroom hallway *12:35 PM : He then enters his French classroom and sits there until he gets his french assignments. *1:55 PM : He finishes his assignments and talks with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *2:00 PM : He then goes outside of the school and talks with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *2:10 PM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his art classroom hallway. *2:15 PM : He then enters his French classroom and sits there until he gets his french assignments. *2:50 PM : He finishes his assignments and talks with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. *3:00 PM : He goes to his locker grabs his work and puts it into his then gets ready for dismissal. *3:20 PM : He then goes out for dismissal and talks with Shiromi Sonosuke,Aiko Kokoro,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. Appearance Changes *His first appearance was Shin Higaku's design. (Another Carbon Copy of Shin.) *His second appearance was a hairstyle that looks similar to Chojo Tekina but some what pastel purple. *His third appearance was a short blue hairstyle, his right eye was blue while his left eye was purple with a pentagon in it. *His fourth appearance was official hair but just blue. *His fifth appearance was the the long blue and pink hairstyle, with one ahoge and some of his hair reaching to his shoulders and white glasses with the male base. *His sixth appearance was a long blue and pink gradient hairstyle, his hair reaches to his waist, his hair covers his right eye, he has two ahoge, a moon hair clip. *His seventh appearance was his sixth appearance but with headphones. *His eighth appearance was his sixth/seventh appearance but with glasses. *His ninth appearance was his sixth/seventh/eighth appearance but with the star hair clip. *His tenth appearance was his sixth/seventh/eight/ninth appearance but with sparkles but was later reverted. *His eleventh appearance was his sixth/seventh/eight/ninth/etc appearance but with a new eye mark. *His twelfth appearance was his sixth/seventh/eight/ninth/etc appearance but with a new face type. *His thirteenth appearance was somewhat similar to his other old appearances but big differences,some of his hair parts were changed,he had blush,freckles he had a new sweater,shirt another new hair clip and his family crest but it was later reverted,only his new sweater,shirt,family crest symbol weren't reverted. *There was a point in time that Shiro had short blue hair with sparkles in it (like Shi Ta and Cirno mode) Probably before his second appearance, this appearance was originally for a OC for a roleplay. *I believe that there was also another blue short hair (it isn't the same as the third appearance) it was his official hair but just without his long hair. Name Changes *His first name was Shin Higaku. (Yay Another Carbon Copy of Shin!) *His second name was Cho Shizen. *His third name was Shin Shizen. (this name was forgotten,i actually used Shin Shizen for people to call me since my name is so damn long.) *His fourth name was Shiro Yasuhiro. *His fifth name change is of course the name we have right now,Shiro Yasahiro. *I believe that there were more name changes then 5 but i am not certain. Trivia * Hes my mascot OWO. * Doctors said to his family that he was going to be born as a female but when he was actually born he was born as a male,This may explain why Shiro acts quite girly and have quite long hair not only that his body is probably 25% female. * If he lived in Canada he may go to Cedarbrook Public School. (note : this is the same school that me and my older brother used to go.) * He is a heavy sleeper. * Hes sweet tooth. * Hes probably Near-sighted. * A lot of people had tried seducing him,they failed miserably. * His older brother and Hakuryu tried seducing him,it didn't work as well. * If he had a more natural name and last name it would be "Leo Devlin". * His hair would be blonde and his eyes would be blue if i made his a bit more natural. * His height and weight would probaby match a 4th grader. * He died 2 times and this is the 3rd reincarnation. His family told him this because when he was in his 2nd reincarnation his family didn't told him and when he realized he was the cause of the deaths of ____ WIP OWO. * His routine is somewhat inspired to my irl friend who usually goes to a different classroom for his work. * His routine is also inspired from my own school schedule. Credits Credits to o-dsv-o for the middle part of the choker,MiyukiOhayashi for the ahoges,Gelangweilt for the glasses and the hair that ends at the waist,???? for most of his hair,Pumpkinhero2 for his sweater. Category:WIP Category:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's Pages Category:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's OCs Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Coward Category:No Club Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:1st Years